russelfandomcom-20200213-history
‘Hey it's Fans Day!’ Makes History with Its 100th Episode!
Posted on January 23, 2016 by IBC Your Sunday feel-good party habit Hey it's Fans Day! marked its historic 100th episode this Sunday (January 24) as IBC-13’s youth-oriented musical variety show on Philippine television. The show goes all out with the world-class performance from David Archuleta and a special performance from the powerful diva Via Saroca to promote her song Tanging Ikaw .Also, watch out for the dance hits of Harana Na Na Na Na from the Asia's Pop Princess Janella Salvador in her new segment reformat entitled Rated Janella. Coleen Garcia, Sue Ramirez, Bret Jackson, Kobe Paras, Belle Mariano and Alexandra Macanan joins the party; another treat from the hottest loveteams Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga; and birthday girl Ysabel Ortega unwraps a pretty surprise with BJ Forbes, Paolo Santiago and Renz Valerio. Also, don’t miss an another production number from teen stars of Secarats are Justin Ward, Francis Magundayao, Keith Cruz, Sarah Ortega, Aaron Rosario, Erika Mae Salas and Miguel David under the segment Team Secarats. Sing-along with Hey it's Fans Day! Singing Superstars including Born to be a Superstar finalists Joshua Cadelina, Shanne Velasco, Cayleen Villamor, Christian Sy and Maegan Bascug as they deliver the interpretations of love songs from the 80s, witness superb feel-good performances from James, Donnalyn Bartolome, Michael Pangilinan, the lovely diva Alyssa Angeles and Miguel Aguila. Also, prepare for a sizzling dance numbers in Hey it's Fans Day! SuperSayaw are Dominic Roque, Ingrid dela Paz, Michelle Vito, Jerome Ponce, Eugene Herrera, Albie Casiño, Tricia Santos and Elisse Joson. A smash hit of the pop heartthrob James Reid and the urban-pop sensation Young JV in Hey it's Fans Day! Homegrown Rhythms featuring the hip-hop and R&B singer Quest. Plus, Hey it's Fans Day! Karaokekada with Josh Padilla, Gabbi Garcia and Manolo Pedrosa. Don’t miss the country’s top-rating, award-winning youth-oriented variety show, Hey it's Fans Day! this Sunday, 11:30am, on IBC-13. For viewers who want to purchase Hey it's Fans Day! official merchandise, visit the IBC Store located at the ground floor of Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, or order these and other IBC products at IBCstore.shopinas.com and MyRegalo.com. Meanwhile, viewers may also catch up on full episodes and past episodes of Hey it's Fans Day! through IBC Mobile. Visit heyitsfansday.ibc.com.ph to hang-out live with stars at Hey it's Fans Day!. Also join the fun at Hey it's Fans Day!′s official social networking accounts at Facebook.com/heyitsfansday and Twitter.com/heyitsfansday, and know the latest happenings in Hey it's Fans Day! by tweeting the hashtag #HeyItsFansDay100. 'Opening Number of Hey it's Fans Day! (January 24, 2016)' : Before the opening: Hey it's Fans Day! celebrated in 100th episode : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Opening: James Reid : James Reid (Live My Life by Far East Movement feat. Justin Bieber) : Opening: James with Donnalyn Bartolome : Donnalyn Bartolome (We Got The World by Icona Pop) : Opening: Josh Padilla : Josh Padilla (Simply Irresistible by Robert Palmer) : Opening: James with Janella Salvador : Janella Salvador (I Really Don't Care by Demi Lovato) : Opening: James with Young JV :Young JV (sing-rap #thatPOWER by will.i.am feat. Justin Bieber) :James, Janella and Young JV (sing-rap #thatPOWER by will.i.am feat. Justin Bieber) with Donnalyn and Josh :Up next: Hey it's Fans Day! Singing Superstars (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) : Production number : Pag Tumatagal Lalong Tumitibay - Wadab : One Kiss - Jeronimo (Team Secarats) 'Opening Number of ''Hey It's Fans Day! (February 7, 2016) : Opening: Coleen Garica, Rico dela Paz and Gabbi Garcia : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Josh Padilla (sing for Runaway Baby by Bruno Mars) : Francis Magundayao, Renz Atyona, Hiro Volante and Michael Tañeca : Marlo Mortel (sing Follow You Down by Gin Blossoms) : Young JV (sing for Hotshots by Gary Valenciano) : Josh, Young JV and Marlo (sing for Hotshots by Gary Valenciano) w/ Riva, Francis, Renz, Hiro and Michael '''IBC-13 makes history for its milestone episodes: 2014 *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (100th episode: Happy 100th episode) (May 23) *''Janella in Wonderland'' (100th episode: Janella Down Under the Sea) (May 27) *''Maghihintay Sa'yo'' (100th episode: Ang Huling Kabanata) (June 17) *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (150th episode: Happy 150th episode) (July 19) *''Anna Luna'' (100th episode: Alab ng Puso) (July 22) *''Only Me and You'' (100th episode: Tough in Love) (July 29) *''Born to be a Superstar'' (100th episode: 100th episode) (August 24) *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (200th episode: Happy 200th episode) (September 15) *''Anna Luna'' (150th episode: Naulilang Anak) (September 30) *''Only Me and You'' (150th episode: Always Somewhere) (October 3) *''Janella: A Teen Princess'' (100th episode: Janella vs. Men Rey) (December 5) *''Voltron Man'' (100th episode: Laban Ka, Voltron Man!) (December 26) *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (250th episode: Happy 250th episode) (November 12) *''Anna Luna'' (200th episode: Bakit Ba Sa Langit?) (December 9) 2015 *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (300th episode: Happy 300th episode) (January 9) *''Janella: A Teen Princess'' (150th episode: Janella Intensive Supers) (February 13) *''Kailangan Kita'' (100th episode: Hinahanap Ka) (February 13) *''Anna Luna'' (250th episode: Magdurusa Ka) (February 19) *''Voltron Man'' (150th episode: Voltron Man vs. Nikap) (March 6) *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (350th episode: Happy 350th episode) (March 9) *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (400th episode: Happy 400th episode) (May 9) *''Janella: A Teen Princess'' (200th episode: Nega Jenalla Hot Summer) (April 29) *''Anna Luna'' (300th episode: Napakasakit Bilang Anna Luna) (May 5) *''Voltron Man'' (200th episode: Ang Ugat ni Voltron Man) (May 13) *''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (100th episode: Happy ni Maya) (June 27) *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (450th episode: Happy 450th episode) (July 6) *''Anna Luna'' (350th episode: Kasalanan Kita) (July 14) *''Janella: A Teen Princess'' (250th episode: Janella Saves Computer Man) (July 8) *''Born to be a Superstar'' (150th episode: 150th episode) (August 9) *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (500th episode: Happy 500th episode) (September 1) *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (550th episode: Happy 550th episode) (October 29) *''Before I Fall in Love'' (100th episode:When My Life Begin) (November 30) *''Bagets Kids'' (100th episode: Grow Kid in You) (December 18) *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (600th episode: Happy 600th episode) (December 26) 2016 *''To Love Again'' (100th episode: Imagined You and Me) (January 1) *''Love Notes'' (100th episode: To Love Again) (January 2) *''Diveregent'' (100th episode: Insurgent) (January 8) *''Hey it's Fans Day!'' (100th episode: #HeyItsFansDay100) (January 24) *''Dingdong n' Lani'' (100th episode: Special Guest: Jaya and Noel Cabangon) (January 31) *''Kumander Bawang'' (100th episode: Kumander Bawang vs. Dark Man) (February 15) *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (650th episode: Happy 650th episode) (February 22) *''Bagets Kids'' (150th episode: Kidsters) (February 26) *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (700th episode: Happy 700th episode) (April 23) *''Glory Jane'' (100th episode: Trust Me) (June 8) *''Bimby'' (100th episode: Ang Mabait) (June 22) *''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (150th episode: Father's Day ni Sir Chief) (June 18, 2016) *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (750th episode: Happy 750th episode) (June 20) *''The Enchong Dee Show'' (100th episode Interview with Rodrigo Duderte) (June 29, 2016) *''Born to be a Superstar'' (200th episode: 200th episode) (July 10) *''Syrena'' (100th episode: Syrena in the Sea) (July 27) *''Mars Ravelo's Roberta'' (100th episode: Anak na Langit) (July 28) *''Cash Cab Philippines'' (100th episode: 100 Cash Cab) (July 28) *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (800th episode: Happy800th episode) (August 17) *''The Enchong Dee Show'' (150 episode: Kung Lahat ang Moment ni Enchong) (September 8) *''Mars Ravelo's Roberta'' (150 episode: Lalabasan ni Robera) (October 7) *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (850 episode: Happy 750 episode) (October 14) *''Fun House'': Episode 29 (September 9, 2016), Episode 48 (October 7, 2016), Episode 68 (November 4, 2016), Episode 87 (December 2), 100th episode (Episode 100) (December 29), *''Paano Tatakasan Ang Bukas?'' (100 episode: Ang Pagtatapos ng Pag-Ibig) (December 2) *''Lara Laura'' (100 episode: Kambal ng Kamatayan) (December 9) *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (800 episode: Happy 800 episode) (December 12) *''Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell'' (100 episode: Sugod) (December 23) 2017 *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (850 episode: Happy 850 episode) (February 8) *''High School Life'' (100th episode: Best Day High School Ever) (February 10) *''Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell'' (150 episode: Laban Ka, Captan Barbell!) (March 3) *''High School Life'' (150th episode: A Good Classmate for Bianca) (April 25) *''Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell'' (200 episode: Captain Barbell vs. Bubog) (May 16) *''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (200th episode: Si Maya ni Sir Chief at Si Abby May Eskwela) (June 10)